epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
God
God was, at one point, set to appear as a third-party rapper Adam vs Eve before being scrapped, as confirmed by the Epic Rap Battles of History Twitter and Facebook page. Information on the rapper In the Abrahamic faiths, God, otherwise known as Yahweh, Jehovah, Elohim, or Allah (among countless other names), is considered the supreme being over the whole of natural creation—the universe with all its stars and bodies, including the Earth and all flora and fauna within it. God defies description in all accounts, appearing as the distant master of all things in some, and as a tireless artist close to his work in others. In the former role, He created the universe in just six days as He simply willed its parts into being. In the latter, He molded the creation from the very earth upon which He stood, culminating in the formation of humans Adam and Eve as its caretakers. Either way, He is the Father, Creator, Master, and Lord of All in the minds of those who worship Him. In Judaism, God is the Father of all living things, the giver of the law via the prophet Moses, and the high protector of the Jewish people, in addition to His creation role. In Christianity, God further holds the honor of being the father of Jesus Christ, in whom He entrusted remarkable wisdom and power alongside humility. In Islam, He is said to have bestowed wisdom and law unto the prophet Muhammad as the Qur'an. While not addressed directly, the peoples who would become Islamic are referred to as Ishmaelite in Hebrew text, as they initially rebelled against God from their first generation forward. Muhammad transcribed what he had heard into the book, which often mirrors what can be found in both Hebrew and Greek texts. The most famous and popular concept of God's appearance as an imposing, bearded elder can most directly be attributed to Michelangelo and his fresco, "The Creation of Adam" (seen the infobox to the right). Scrapped lyrics You both need each other, but you need some other things too, 'Cause only one whole plus one whole can possibly equal two. So work on yourself and inspire homie, don't tell her what to do, 'Cause your little penis can't imagine what her vagina is prepared to do. When she pushes out a tiny little version of your whiny ass, You're gonna feel pretty stupid about the fight you had about the trash! Trivia *It is unknown who would have portrayed God or voiced him, although it may have been Nice Peter, as he appeared only as a small cameo in the finished battle. *God has been mentioned by a number of characters, most of whom are affiliated with him in their faith: **He was first mentioned by Moses in ERB 27 with the line, "When I was high upon the mountain, God revealed the truth of the Earth," and when he said, "It's kinda hard talking directly to the G O single D." **He was mentioned by Martin Luther King, Jr. in ERB 29 with the line, "Then thank God almighty you can eat at last!" **He was mentioned multiple times in Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc by both Miley Cyrus and Joan of Arc, and was even directly spoken to in Joan of Arc's first verse. **He was mentioned by Ebenezer Scrooge in ERB 39, with the line, "God bless us every—" before being cut off by the announcer. **He was also mentioned by Isaac Newton in ERB 43 with the line, "I was born on Christmas, I'm God's gift!" **He was mentioned by Michelangelo Buonarroti in ERB 45 with the line, "I'm a rap God and you can't quite touch me!" **He was mentioned by Jack the Ripper in ERB 49 with the line, "So God protect ya from the Hell I've spread upon us." **He was spoken to by Ellen DeGeneres in ERB 50 with the line, "Hey, God. It's me, Ellen. Can I ask you a question?" *As far as we know, God is the only scrapped character in a battle that was released. Scrapped lyrics. You both need each other, but you need some other things too. 'Cause only one whole plus one whole can possibly equal two. So work on yourself and inspire homie, Don't tell her what to do. 'Cause your little penis can't imagine what her vagina is prepared to do. When she pushes out a tiny little version of your whiny ass. You're gonna feel pretty stupid about the fight you had about the trash! Category:Character main pages Category:Unofficial Category:Unofficial Character Category:Scrapped Character Category:Third-party Category:Season 2 Category:Adam vs Eve